The Hopes of A Hessian
by Dark Lady of the Night
Summary: This is a movie verse continuation of Tim Burtons Version. Ichabod and Katrina are happy have grown old together and now have grandchildren but what about the Hessian Horseman did he really go back to Hell, or is he willing to go to hell and back for love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello everyone I am just submitting this to say I do not own the Hessian, nor any other character owned by anyone else. enjoy - DLN

The Hopes of a Hessian

**Prologue**

There is a man standing in a realm caught between Hell and Earth, a place that accidentally came to being when he was resurrected from his eternal sleep. He stands on the border between Hell and Earth. He debates his choices he is a man who has absolutely nothing to lose and yet stands to gain nothing either, he could stay as he is an earthbound demon or cross the border to Hell and meet with his eternal suffering, by rights his own soul did not belong to himself, his soul was bartered with the promise of more innocent one, the young archer twin. When he went to Hell his soul would be hers to torment, it belonged to her by right, he had forfeited it long ago in Hesse.

Determined in his decision he picks up his foot to cross the border and as he is about to set it down an ear piercing scream rents the air and in the eyes of his mind appears a set of wide, pleading brown eyes that beseech him not to take that irreversible step. In a violent motion he throws himself backwards from the borderline, angered he pounds his fist on the ground as he stares back at the spot he had just been occupying.

"Damnable eyes, if you will not show me who you are then leave me in peace. Still my dreams and let me be!!!" resolutely with a warriors pride he stands and walks away from the border without a backward glance unsure of whether he is sparing the eyes or himself.


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer - The only character I actually own is Catheryn Crane so please do not sue me I have no money hee! sorry please enjoyI

_**The Hopes of a Hessian**_

**Chapter one**

_New York_

An ear piercing scream awoke Ichabod Crane out of deepest slumber, he sat bolt upright as though a clap of thunder had sounded scaring him out of his wits unfortunately he knew exactly what was going on. His youngest granddaughter had just woke from a reacurring nightmare she had been having for the past fortnight, he half smiled noting that her squeal of terror though more high pitched was not unlike his own.

Numbly he got out of bed, he had tried to let Catheryn deal with this all on her own, he was trying not to coddle her as he had done from the moment she had set foot in his home so long ago. But it was apparent that this problem was not going to go away on it's own, Katrina stirred beside him as he eased out of bed and without opening her eyes she politely asked,

"Would you like me to come with you?? Perhaps I could help put her back to sleep as I did when she was a child."

"No dearest I do not think that she would take kindly to that given the state of your relationship lately, she is young and blames where there should be none," he replied comforted that Katrina was still beside him after all this time.

"Do not hesitate to call for me should you have need of me Ichabod." She said settling down again.

"Not for an instant," he answered as he moved towards the door to go to his upset granddaughter. He paused briefly at the door wondering if he was making the right decision as he always did still to this day, Katrina had given him confidence and yet he still questioned himself in his old age. Swallowing his doubts he knuckled the door softly. Gaining no answer he softly opened the door to peek inside. In the darkness he could see Catheryn sitting in the middle of her bed knees drawn up to her chest her arms folded around them her forehead resting on the peaks of her knees.

"Oh my sweet Kitty Cat, you do know that your Papa hates to see you cry, may I please some in and sit with you??" he asked moved by her sadness.

"Is Katrina with you," she asked, inwardly he winced at the casual address of her grandmother, instead of scolding her he replied,

"No Kitty Cat she is still in bed."

"Then of course you may come in Papa Crane," she answered sorrowfully her voice betraying the calm she tried so hard to project. Ichabod walked into the room and closed the door behind him his feet carried him to the edge of the bed,

"Tell me what is wrong my little Kitty Cat, you are not having reaccurring nightmares of your parents again are you??" he asked timidly not wishing to bring up that topic once again but knowing that hurt she had suffered would never go away he had no choice but to ask again.

"Why Papa whatever are you talking about nothing is wrong why would you think that?" her voice broke on the very last word shattering any illusion of calm she had tried to project.

"Don't hide from me and yourself, I know that you have been having nightmares," said Ichabod not trying to pull it from within her if she did not wish to speak of it. Cautiously he sat down on the bed and made his way to her and he took her arms unwinding them from her legs lifted her tearstreaked face kissed her forehead, he then held his arms open in an invitation of love. Catheryn literally threw herself at her Papa burying her head in his chest and crying muffled sobs against his night shirt. "Why do your dreams bother you so Kitty Cat??" he asked when her sobs had subsided a little.

"They bother me because I don't want him to go to Hell!!" sobbed Catheryn.

"Who don't you want to go to Hell," I asked perplexed.

"I do not know I see him standing in a dark and lonely place where he intends to cross the border of his realm and go into Hell, he is a hardened man who has done many bad things I do not know how I know these things but they just seem to come to me as I watch him, I know that he is sorry for all of the things that he has done to himself and to others, I do not even know who is but I know that I cannot let him damn himself to an eternity of torment and just as he is about to cross the border I scream at him to stop and he'll throw himself away from the border in anger but I can't let him cross that border because once he does there is nothing I can do to save him!!!" she cries harder reliving the dream again.

"What does he look like Kitty Cat??" I asked softly. She stopped sobbing and her eyes took on a glassy look as she remembered.

"He is very pale, he dresses in pitch black armour bearing ornate designs, he carries a large sword that has handle carved in the likeness of a serpent, he has wild raven black hair and instead of normal teeth he has a mouthful of fangs," she murmured seemingly in fascination she calmed as she talked of him but I felt dread curl itself around my heart as Catheryn described the hessian horsemen with deadly detail.


	3. Conversation

Disclaimer : Hi all that are enjoying my story, you know the drill as do I! I no own you no sue please. Enjoy this chappie and I love writing for you guys. Ta darlings - DLN

_**The Hopes of a Hessian**_

**Chapter Two**

I stayed with Catheryn until she fell asleep still clinging to my nightshirt softly I unclenched her fists from the material and laid her down on her pillows kissing her forehead as I did so, I covered her up once again surrendering her as any parent does to the land of sleep. I took one last look at her as I exited the room hoping she would pass the rest of the night peacefully. I went back to the room I shared with my darling wife who had been waiting patiently for me to come back, as I opened the door she opened her eyes and sat up bracing her forearms on her knees. I said nothing going to the bed and sitting down beside her.

"Did you find out what was bothering Catheryn??" asked Katrina softly neither patronizing or snide.

"She's having nightmares that don't bother her half as much as they bother me," I whispered back knowing that she would hear me and the worry in my heart.

"What are these dreams that lay heavy on your heart and mind Ichabod??" she asked utilizing the same tone as before.

"She is having nightmares of the Horseman Katrina, that is the cause of her unrest for the past two weeks," I answered not wanting to give voice to those horrible visions in my head. Katrina stayed silent for a few moments pondering this in her mind.

"This is rather unsettling considering that we laid the Horseman to rest many years ago and have not heard anything until now, you would think he would be after us instead of Catheryn, what do you think we shoud do???" she asked me inclining her head my way.

"I don't know Katrina, I just honestly don't know," I answered not really looking at her.

" Does he hurt her in her dreams is he trying to kill her?? Cut off her head? Anything like that at all?" she questioned me again.

"No she told me she dreams the same thing everytime she sees him standing on the borders of hell, he's about to cross over, she screams at him to stop he throws himself away from the border and then he walks away, but she afraid that next time he will go anyway, that what bothers her the most when he crosses the border there is nothing she can do," I told her summing up all that Catheryn was feeling in a few short sentences.

"Honestly there is nothing she can do, in any form he is a cold blooded killer, what do you do for someone who should be in Hell, I think we need to pay Sleepy Hollow a visit," she replied softly. We had never been back since we had left.

"No absolutely not I will not take her to the resting place of that madman, not to where his soul sleeps if indeed it does, she is only thirteen years old," I answered crossly appalled that Katrina would even suggest something so foolhardy.

"Ichabod did the possibility ever occur to you that it is not the horseman that wants her to go to him but Catheryn that wants to go the resting place of the horseman, we should at least tell her the history show her the roots of her beginning, if not for the horseman we would never have even known each other much less become wedded to one another and have children." She replied throwing logic right back in my face.

"Katrina I understand that but it would never occur to me that a thirteen year old would want to go to a man whose main hobby is decapitating people," I answered not wanting to be angry but not being able to help myself.

"Well then let us hope that he does not ever walk into Hell because if he does it will affect Catheryn most negatively, she hasn't slept hardly in the last two weeks and is barely eating, if he goes beyond what she feels is her reach will she cut herself off completely and we will lose her as well!" she threw back.

"I guess then we should venture back to where all of this started, I'm not sure what else to do besides tell her how we came together that he was the reason we met, tell her who he was and the truth of him, it will hurt her but maybe it will stop this nonsense from continuing and we can take her there for a little vacation and then come home to start her life anew she will soon be available for courting," I rationalized aloud.

"Come back to bed darling and we can make arrangements on the morrow, I still own the family home in Sleepy Hollow so that will make thing easier," she said calming as I did.

"Good idea my darling Katrina you are a genius," I complimented her.

"I knew that you would see things my way but my love you are the genius I am only the white witch," she said softly in my ear as we snuggled down to surrender ourselves to sleep.


	4. Hopes and Thoughts

Disclaimer: I no own The characters of Tim Burton, i f I said that I did he may come looking for my head or worse he may send the Hessian to do it. I own Catheryn Crane and thus far no one else.

I also hereby dedicate this chapter of The Hessian to my man Matthias, I am truly flattered that you love the story and hope you like this chapter as well as the ones that precede and follw it

_**  
**_

_**The Hopes of a Hessian**_

**Chapter Three**

I lay flush against my darling Katrina in the bed but as much as I chased sleep it would not allow me to find it, instead I found myself reminsicing on the events that has brought about the here and now. When Katrina and I had left Sleepy Hollow literally without a backward glance we had both felt as though we owned the future and nothing bad could touch us. We married soon after moving to New York and adopted the young Masbath as our own son, I stayed in my position as Constable Crane, we prospered and a year later we celebrated the birth of Ichabod Crane Jr. he had been named after me but he was very much Katrina's child, he shared her hair and eye colour. Never doubt that I loved my children very much and I adored the fact that they resembled Katrina but then came the feeling that I was never to see my lineage, that Katrina overpowered my line with the strength of her own. But I would never have complained they had my name but her looks a fair trade in my eyes. He even inherited her gifts of magic and casting. The same was true of little Elizabeth who arrived a year later, my children loved me dearly but they possesed a stronger bond with their Mother.

Young Masbeth found his calling, he moved out to go to Medical School as soon as he was able, he was a bright boy who was very much devoted to his studies, though not of my flesh and blood there were days where he reminded me more of myself than my own children, though unlike me the sight of blood did not unnerve him quite so terribly. Ichabod Jr. moved out to seek his fortune when he turned eighteen, he hasn't yet settled down. An english gentleman began to pay court to Elizabeth when she cameof age and she had eyes for none but him they courted a decent amount of time as was expected, they became engaged and then married, Katrina and I approved of the match highly knowing that he would be good to our little girl. Little Elizabeth Crane became Mrs. Robert Langley. He moved her back to his home in the English countryside. Less than a year later we were traveling to visit them to celebrate the birth of our first grandchild, Catheryn Langley. The moment I laid eyes on her I knew that I could never deny that child anything even though I was not her parent. Unlike most babies she had been born with a full head of raven black hair that was as soft as down and coloured exactly like mine, her eyes even resembled mine. When Elizabeth set her in my arms I was lost, I felt that eternal connection that knows no words and obeys no boundary. She had me wrapped around her tiny finger and she could not even crawl. My looks would live on as would my legacy, I became eternal that day.

Tragedy struck the little family that Elizabeth had began in the english countryside, Catheryn had just turned five years old, I received a letter from Elizabeth explaining that the nearest town had become suspicious of her gifts, so suspicious that she was afraid of the dreadful consequences. Katrina and I responded with haste but by the time we had arrived, we were too late . Elizabeth had been executed for practicing witchcraft, and Robert as well for being a co-conspirator. But thank God they spared Catheryn, we quickly gathered what little was left to her and brought her back to New York, she was no longer Catheryn Langley, she from that day forward would be known as Catheryn Crane in the hopes that the horrible events would never come back to haunt her. The only thing that haunted her was the traps in her own mind. when she became old enough to comprehend she blamed Katrina for the deaths of her parents had her mother never been taught to use her gifts, they would never have died in her eyes. She still blames Katrina and to this day never calls her grandmother or nanna crane. Katrina even blames herself but I refuse to let her carry a guilty conscience to do so would let people like my father win. But we cannot say we are completely guilt free either.

Catheryn was the daughter I craved when both Ichabod Jr. and Elizabeth were born and it seems that her peace of mind rests solely on the shoulders of the Hessian Horseman a fact that nearly undoes me but I am powerless to stop it, Catheryn is scared to death of the Hessian walking into Hell without a backward glance, I am scared to death of taking her to Sleepy Hollow, and surrendering her to madman that will inflict unspeakable tortures on her person, are Katrina and I really making the right decision, or are we walkign into a trap of the worst design. It would kill me to lose Catheryn after fighting so hard for her in the first place. these are my last troubled thoughts before sleep takes me.


	5. A Vacation?

Hey everyone I do apologize for the lateness of this update I was going through a down faze where I didn't like anything. so yes very sorry.

Disclaimer: I do now own any characters aside from Catheryn, Elizabeth, etc. So I am only doing this for fun, please enjoy - DLN

_**The Hopes of a Hessian**_

_**Chapter 4**_

I awoke to an empty bed the next morning apparently Katrina was already awake and making breakfast apparently from the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen, I dressed quickly and made my way down to the kitchen to join Katrina. She smiled warmly at me in greeting as I entered the Kitchen.

"Is Catheryn awake yet?" I asked Katrina as she kissed me good morning.

"No she's still sleeping," she answered turning back to the food.

"I should wake her up and tell her the news," I replied turning to leave once again.

"Ichabod your breakfast will be ready very soon," she told my retreating back.

"All right my love I shan't be long," I replied.

Very shortly I was where I had been the eve before, in front of Catheryn's bedroom, I knocked quietly, I waited a few moments and in receiving no answer I grasped the door handle and gently let myself in. I saw my little kitty cat curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed sleeping soundly. I slowly walked to side of the bed she was facing and sat down on the edge of the bed, she didn't even stir. Lovingly I pushed loose locks of hair from her face that had fallen there during the night. It was then that Catheryn was alerted to my presence she stretched slowly mimicking a cat and rolled onto her back.

"Good Morning Poppa Crane," she said smiling not even bothering to open her eyes.

" Good Morning Sunshine," I said grinning as she chose that moment to open her eyes.

" The Sunshine is out there if you're looking for it," answered Catheryn smartly pointing to the window.

" No darling that's the world's sunshine, you are my sunshine," I replied still smiling.

"To what do I owe the honour of this prestigious awakening Poppa Crane??" she asked.

"We're going on a vacation tomorrow Kitty Cat and I need you to pack today so that we can be on our way first thing in the morning," I told her feeling the smile weaken on my face.

"This is so sudden Poppa, what precipitated this??" she questioned me softly.

"Katrina and I discussed you recurring nightmare and we thought perhaps a little getaway would help you sleep better and it will be good for her and I as well," I added.

"And just where are we going that will be so good for us?" she queried.

"A little place called Sleepy Hollow, Katrina owns Property there," I answered feeling suddenly eerie as I realized that these were the same words that had been spoken to me before my fateful trip to Sleepy Hollow.

"So is that where Katrina roots lie?? Sounds like a peaceful place anyway," commented Catheryn.

"Well my darling Kitty Cat you shall find out when you get there," I replied.

"Will I like it there Poppa Crane??," she asked plaintively.

"I do hope so my darling, I do so hope so. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast my dear," I said standing and immediately leaning down to kiss her forehead. I then left the room to give Catheryn her privacy to freshen up for breakfast.


	6. glaring accusations

Hello all figured while I had the time I would get another chapter up and running, hoping that you will continue to like the story cya. - DLN

Disclaimer: I no own tim burtons works just my ow characters, so please no sue.

_**The Hopes of a Hessian **_

_**Chapter 5**_

Poppa Crane left the room without another word. I slowly rose from the bed stretching once again to loosen the rest of the sleep from my body. I reflected as I washed my face that I really didn't want to go downstairs. I was not comfortable with the fact that now Katrina knew that I was having nightmares. She was probably happy about that little tidbit of information. I was probably the bane of her existence if I were gone she could have Poppa Crane all to herself she had already been talking to him of marriage and suitors. I cared not for such talk. I have no plans to ever marry, men are suspicious and evil. Well most men they all forget when they crucify a woman that she was once a child someone's family, Mother, Daughter. I did not remember everything that happened when I was little and Poppa Crane tries so hard to shield me from it all but you cannot help someone escape the misery their own mind presents. Such a feat is impossible. No matter how good Poppa Crane or Katrina could be to me would ever erase the hurt in my mind and heart. Of course Katrina could now hurt me with knowledge of my nightmares a thought that put me ill at ease. We barely spoke as it was and whenever we did it was because she would start the conversation and I would finish it rather abruptly. She still did not understand the hurt that plagued me then and still plagues me now. Whenever she speaks to me it all comes rushing back to the surface. She still does not comprehend that I lost my family because of her white magic and her teaching my mother. I was fascinated when my mother began to teach me and she would speak to me in soft tones as though her very voice would break my ears, telling me stories of her and grandmother experimenting teaching and learning. And in turn teaching each other, mother always told me that one day she would be learning from me and not the other way around. I completely shut the door on my abilities after my mother and father's execution. She cost my family their lives, it didn't matter that she took me back home with her it would never make up for the extinguished lives. Since I came to live with them I have never counted Katrina as Family. I loathed her very presence. I had to stop focusing on her or I would never get the nerve to go downstairs.

I suspected that my dreams were happening somewhere, the man in my dreams had done a lot of hateful and angry things, but he felt genuinely sorry like he knew he belonged in hell for the things he had perpetrated, he was trying to do the right thing and serve his sentence for his crimes. But I couldn't let him do it he did not deserve to rot in hell. I felt strangely torn over these dreams I did not know this man but I felt for him as if he had been a friend of the family for years even before I was born. I did not want his soul to be lost forever burning for eternity there was something important about him but what was it, it seemed to elude me.

A sudden bellow of my name from Poppa Crane told me I'd been musing too much and doing too little freshening for the day. I dressed quickly and ran to the kitchen.

"Hello Katrina," I said with no feeling behind the words.

"Catheryn," she replied warmly.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked .

"Eggs and Bacon if you would like some," she replied.

"Yes please," I answered straining to be polite.

"Ichabod told me of your dreams do you wish to talk of them with me?" she asked softly.

"Not with you no," I replied curtly.

"Look all we're concerned about is the fact that you are happy and safe," she said putting her hand on mine.

"It's only a dream why would it have anything to do with my safety," I nearly growled at her.

"Nothing," she said all too quickly casting her eyes down. From out of nowhere the answer came to me.

"You know something about the man in my dreams don't you??" I accused lightly.

"No," she said vehemently.

"Yes you do, you know something, something important," I charged again.

"Why would I know anything about your demon," she replied in clipped tones. I grabbed her arm as she turned to leave.

"I said nary a word about the man being a demon, I did not even fathom such a thing dear Grandmother," I answered in an icy register. I locked my gaze with hers for an instant before letting her go. "I seem to have lost my appetite, so please Katrina whatever you do, don't strain yourself making my food," I spat at her as I turned to make my way back to the haven of my bedroom. How dare she keep things from me especially when my peace of mind rests on the possible information she may have. Selfish woman making me suffer when I do not have to. I'd find out what she was hiding, come Hell, High water, or extinction I would find out.


	7. Packing

Hello all sending out another chappy to keep you guys happy enjoy - DLN

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill I do not own anything with the exception of the characters that I myself created everything else belongs to Tim Burton and that fact sucks a lot.

_**The Hopes of a Hessian **_

_**Chapter 6**_

I had just nicely made it back to my room when I heard a hesitant knock at the door which was followed by Poppa Crane's questioning voice,

"Catheryn ??"

"Yes Poppa," I said forcing a smile.

"Katrina seems quite upset did you two have another fight??" he asked.

"Perhaps," I answered.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean??" he countered. I had been backed into a corner and before I knew it I was shouting the answer at Poppa Crane,

"She knows something about the man in my dreams, she called him a demon Poppa when I did not refer to him that way how would she know, unless she knows something that she isn't telling me, then she refused to say another word to me on the subject."

"Perhaps she has good reason not to tell you," he replied calmly, my shouting session had not even bothered him in the slightest.

"If you'll pardon me for saying so Poppa, 'good reason' my ass," I shot back.

"Please Catheryn your mouth, you are becoming a young lady, only hoydens use that sort of language and why would you say such a thing in the first place concerning Katrina ," said Poppa Crane in seeming disbelief.

"She has never cared about my well being before and she now says that is all she cares about, excuse me for not believing her Poppa," I answered still feeling impassioned by my raw feelings.

"At least she tries to care at all my precious darling, a more callous person would have given up on you by now, Katrina tries so hard to at least bring peace to this household can you not at least respect the fact that she is your blood no matter how badly she hurt you, in your heart of hearts you know that her sole intention in life was not, is not, and never was to ruin yours," reasoned Grandfather.

"If you say so," I replied to his impassioned speech ending the conversation abruptly Poppa Crane shook his head as he left the room knowing full well that I had not taken to heart a single word he had said. I had been angry before but now I was livid, why would they keep such important things from me especially when they directly concerned me, this dream was not plaguing them but me. I used all of my anger packing my trunks throwing about clothing and shoes as though they were Katrina, once my trunk were packed I moved on to cleaning knowing that we wouldn't be back for a little while, the more I cleaned now the less I would have to do when I returned. By the time I was finished with my chores it was late in the afternoon. I fell tiredly on my bed not even bothering to change into my night clothes, I was so exhausted I had slept the night before but not fitfully. Fortunately I fell immediately into a deep dreamless sleep.


	8. Arguments

Another chappie tonight for all you fans out there, I dedicate this chapter to those who truly enjoy Sleepy Hollow, btw please Review i would like to know if this is enjoyable or not?? Thanks - DLN

Disclaimer: same old, same old, I don't own em I just like playing with them, as everyone else I am sure does too.

_**The Hopes of a Hessian **_

_**Chapter 7**_

The next sensation I remember feeling was being scooped up into a pair of arms and being lifted out of bed, I stirred struggling to open my eyes and wake up.

"Easy, sleep now," came the voice of my grandfather. "You need the sleep Kitty Cat," he whispered reassuringly. I could feel the reassurance in his voice as though it were a blanket, I drifted into sweet blackness feeling Poppa Crane's concern for me. Sometime later I awakened I wasn't even sure of what time it was.

"Where are we??"

"Somewhere near Sleepy Hollow," whispered Poppa Crane's faraway voice. He sounded as tired as I was. Without warning I drifted back to the welcoming darkness again.

There he was standing at the border again a look of determination adorning his features. He looked as though he were ready to do battle with the borders of Hell. He lifted his head in a proud glare and began to stride to that fateful line. I felt a knot in my throat as he came closer to that line that would change his fate forever.

"Stop!!!!!" I screamed at him. He stopped his stride and fell to his knees his hands came up to clasp the side of his head as though my scream had hurt his ears. "Please don't cross over the border," I continued speaking softer. "Whatever you have done is not so terrible that you deserve an eternity of torture in Hell, you are sorry I can feel it anyone who is sorry deserves a second chance, but please don't go," I pleaded with him hoping that he was actually listening to me. He slowly started to shake his entire body shivering as though he cold all the way to the marrow of his bones. Then in one fluid motion he ripped his hands away from his head and stood up facing skyward. I saw that his eyes were a pale ice blue. He whispered two simple words that made my heart clench painfully.

"Help me!!," he whispered plaintively. I sat straight up quelling a scream in my throat. I felt cold all the way through my body. I then took note that I was no longer the occupant of a carriage. I was in a bed in some very unfamiliar surroundings. I was just thinking that I should go back to sleep. We had arrived in one piece and it was dusk in Sleepy Hollow. I would acquaint myself with the place tomorrow when daylight was in my favour. The bedroom door then opened showing my grandfather looking rather harried as though he had been awake the entire time that I had been asleep.

"You had another nightmare," it was a statement rather than a question.

"Of course I did. Did you expect to outrun my nightmares like they are actually chasing me, coming to Sleepy Hollow doesn't change me, it just changes my location. Please don't tell me that you actually thought coming here would change things??," I asked exasperated.

"I had hopes," he replied.

"Why would coming here solve anything?" I questioned Poppa Crane.

"I will tell you everything come the morrow, Catheryn right now you should just rest," he answered moving closer as though he meant to tuck me in. I shied away from him, his assurances were not satisfying me one bit they both knew something and neither wanted to be honest with me so it seemed.

"I am not able to rest, if you cannot understand that by now I begin to think that all reason has left you dear Grandfather, this great secrecy begins to tax me why in the world won't you tell me what is going on so that it can all be resolved?" I replied becoming sharper by the second.

"Katrina and I need time to think things through and decide what would be the best course of action, for you and for this family," he answered his tone becoming sharper in response to mine. I couldn't take it any more I snapped,

"KATRINA, Katrina, that's all I ever hear, 'I need talk to Katrina before we do anything in the whole wide world even though I'm a grown man, I need Katrina to hold my hand," I was yelling and I knew that I wasn't being fair to my Grandfather but at that exact moment I did not care. I threw the covers off of myself, and proceeded to climb out of bed storm out of the bedroom and down the first immediate staircase. I was rewarded to see the front door not too far away I made for the door stepping into my slippers deftly. I could hear Poppa Crane coming hard and fast down the stairs after me as I grasped the door handle. No turning back now I walked out the front door and down the veranda steps relishing in the cold air that greeted the hot tears streaking down my cheeks.

"Catheryn come back!!!" he called out the front door at my retreating back.

"I can take care of myself, let me be," I cried back over my shoulder not even favouring him with a look. I then continued to walk steadily away from the house.


	9. A Rescue

Hello again I am glad to know that this story is being well received I was concerned that it was not liked at all. Thank you for the feedback all those who have reviewed. believe me I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: We all hate this part but it has to be done, I do not own any characters contained within Tim Burtons' Sleepy Hollow Movie. I own my characters but they aren't as fun to play with. so please enjoy this is my labor of love. ta for now - DLN

_**The Hopes of a Hessian**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Catheryn

I trudged angrily away from the house not sparing it a second glance back numbly I heard Poppa Crane's plea to me to come back, I just couldn't. I was too angry and hurt to really care to hear what he had to say. I had no idea how long I had been walking but it had to have been for some time when I came upon some eerie looking woods. The woods seemed to beckon to me even though they were dark and full of gloom. I answered the silent message continuing my gait into the woods I walked again for what seemed like forever not encountering another soul nor any animal to think of it. I stopped short wondering if these woods were all to quiet. I lost my nerve and as I turned to go back the way I came a menacing growl filled the calm of the woods. Taking quick stock of my surrounding the woods; were full of eyes every bush had eyes, every tree trunk accompanied by eyes. It seemed I had not been so alone after all with this many wolves on trail they had been stalking me for quite some time. Probably as soon as I had entered the woods they had caught my scent, one thing was for sure if they were stalking me they were hungry. I knew that I was staring at my death in the many eyes of the wolf pack. No matter what I would not run, I had chosen this path if this was my death I had to accept the consequences of my actions. A wolf to my left lunged and grabbed at my skirts tearing them from side to side, the pack took the alpha's initiative and began to attack latching onto any part of me they could. I felt powerful jaws break the skin of my arms and legs. I fainted right there but not before I shrieked.

The Hessian

The hooves of Daredevil strike the ground and resonate like thunder the only other sound in the woods is silence. We were in the heat of the ride two creatures so in tune with each other that the world seemed to fall away except for Daredevil and I. The Illusion was shattered by an ear piercing shriek it brought my mind crashing back to reality as I reined in Daredevil sharply, he nickered in disapproval as he stopped short. My attention was drawn to the direction of the scream while I rubbed Daredevil's mane trying to apologize for cutting him short. What was a human doing in the Western Woods. They were either very brave or very stupid. The townsfolk were all terrified of the woods, even the poor refused to take firewood from here. Deciding that I would probably regret my choice later, I spurred Daredevil in the direction of the scream. The first that came into my line of vision was a pack of starving wolves who had obviously found someone to snack on. Then I saw torn skirts and realized they had a young lady. I shifted the reins to my left hand and drew my sword with practiced ease. With one swipe I took two wolf heads at once, seeing their companions felled angered the pack. They came at me snarling I felled another slicing it open cleanly from head to rear. The wolves instincts kicked in at that moment overriding their hunger they fled with the of their comrades' death in their nostrils. I waited until they were well out of sight until I sheathed my sword and dismounted. The poor young girl's dress was covered in blood. I knelt and checked for a heartbeat. It was barely a flutter but she had one. I carefully picked her up and laid her across the saddle quickly climbing up behind her. I urged Daredevil back in the direction of the tree hoping that I had not been too late.


	10. More questions

Greetings and salutations all, I know it has been awhile since I have updated. It's short sweet and satisfying. I will try to be more diligent about posting more chappies with more frequency. Hope you enjoy it, now on the unpleasantness,

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the character appearing within Tim Burton's Sleepy Hollow, thus Far Catheryn belongs to me for she is my OC. Without further ado.

_**The Hopes of a Hessian**_

_**Chapter 9**_

I was urging Daredevil faster and faster until the trees became one consistent blurred tree, there was only one tree I cared to see, the tree of the dead. It was the one place that I knew I could be of any help to her. Daredevil slowed his pace as the tree came into view, as I we trotted closer the tree sensing my presence opened its trunk readying itself for my arrival. I signalled Daredevil into the tree, he obeyed with absolutely no resistance as the Tree of the Dead embraced us welcoming our demonic presences within its cursed womb. I dismounted when we came to a stop in the tree and Daredevil trotted off to a deserved rest to spend his time as he wished until I had need of him again. I carried the girl over to my bed, as I laid her down, I used a thought to telepathically strip her naked so that I might judge her injuries and how I must tend them. There were many bites and bruises that had been bleeding when I found her that were just beginning clot, they were all minor with the exception of a nasty wound on her left leg that was bleeding steadily with no sign of stopping. I reached forward and gripped it with my right hand willing the flesh to knit itself back together to be well leave, no sign of the treachery upon her skin. I felt her skin heat beneath my hand mending becoming whole. I lifted my hand satisfied that my limited magic had done the work well. I had not even been sure it would work I had never used my power that way before. My work was not done yet, her other wounds must be attended to before infection set in and run wild in her blood. I would not need Daredevil for this task there was stream not too far from the tree that would serve my purpose. I went over by the opposite side of the tree to grab my worn water bucket I then came back to the tree opening gathering my strength to open the door that I may pass into the realm of the living do my deed and return safely. The tree opened granting my passage to the realm of the living, I moved forward with no backward glance knowing that the tree was the safest place for her in the whole wood nothing would dare hurt her here. I walked enjoying the scenery of the western wood it had become a very dismal place since I had been interred there many years ago. The wood seemed to reflect the darkness within myself, fitting honestly that I had poisoned the area where I was buried. I allowed my mind to wander it came crashing back to the girl who lay indisposed in my home who was she, why was she connected to me? Why was she so important to me, there was something that made a connection between the two of us. I smiled wryly as the thought crossed my mind that I had killed a relative of hers. Perhaps she was here to end my miserable existence. I shook my head a slip of a girl could never destroy a demon besides there was no evil within her. Evil knows evil. The slow trickle of the stream broke my thoughts bringing me back to the task at hand. I had to return as quickly as possible if I was to get answers from her I would need her alive.


	11. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: well here it be and long in t he making a new chappie for ye hessian fans. I hopes ye enjoy and that ye dinna sue me for I own nothing. arrrrrr

_**The Hopes of a Hessian**_

**Chapter 10**

I walked briskly back to the tree, it granted me entrance as soon as I asked. I walked within the tree and dumped the bucket of water into a cauldron in my cooking area of the tree, I then went to check on the girl. She was deathly cold now and clammy to the touch. I immediately pulled the blankets up over her. The child might not survive this night but at least she would pass in comfort, most did not receive even that luxury.

This child was either very brave or very stupid, I went back to the cooking pot and checked the temperature of the water; a little longer and it would be ready. I looked back to the girl; she did not deserve to die, not like this. Although she did wander into dangerous woods all by herself, she had literally taken fate into her own hands. It was obvious that she had no idea whatsoever of the outdoors. She probably had not even heard the wolves until it was too late. Absently I concentrated my thought and grabbed out into thin air, heaviness appeared in my hand that had not been present before. I opened my hand and simply smiled at the bar of soap. I was blessed that the tree helped me to see to any need that I had. I reached out with the other hand and grabbed a cloth out of thin air. I checked the water again and found it to be to my liking. I removed my gloves and soaked the cloth in the hot water; I carefully worked the soap into the cloth. I then walked over to the bed as I felt my armour fading into the magic of the tree. I was now dressed in my leather breeches and a loose black shirt. I pulled back the covers and began to wash away the excess blood and dirt. Some of the wounds were looking better as they were being cleansed but I couldn't be entirely sure until I washed away the soap. I went back to the cooking pot and rinsed my cloth, leaving it quite moist this time, hoping to wash away the soap. I noticed as I cleansed her that her wounds, for the most part, had looked far worse than they actually were, her dress and petticoats had done well in creating a barrier between her and certain death. At least the trappings of being a lady were good for something. Her wounds had begun to clot and the bleeding to staunch. I moved from her body to her face and bathed it with infinite care; she had done well protecting her face, aside from being very dirty it was unmarked. I judged the child to be thirteen, fourteen at best. What was she doing out in the woods, in the middle of the night and unaccompanied at that. I finished up and pulled the blankets back over her prone form. I called to the tree asking for a place to sleep since mine was occupied; a makeshift cot appeared next to the bed. I crawled in and covered up. My thoughts were on sleep but I just couldn't. My thoughts kept on returning to the child beside me, wondering if she would survive this night. Vaguely I wondered why I cared so much, and then of course the last person I had seen was the Archer Whore. I watched the soft rise and fall of the blanket, and as I listened to the shallow sound of her breathing I fell into a light dreamless sleep.

When I next awoke, she was shivering either from fright or the cold. It could get deathly cold in here at night. She stirred slightly and I knew she would soon wake up. She suddenly and violently rolled over to face toward me; I was out of the cot and kneeling by the bed in seconds. She looked much better, her cheeks were pink and she was breathing normally again. She was a fighter; she had survived this night which was a very good sign. She'd have made one hell of a mercenary had she been a man. Some I had known would have died of fright from the sight she had faced just the night before. A wicked thought crossed my mind before I could banish it. Perhaps I could keep her down here with me, she would be good company. Certainly I could use it, I chanced another look at her and saw that she was awake and watching me intently; her expression gave nothing away.


End file.
